1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot control device, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In a robot described in JP-A-2011-136395, a six-axis sensor which detects acceleration in the directions of an X axis, a Y axis, and a Z axis orthogonal to each other and acceleration around the X axis, the Y axis, and the Z axis is provided in a front end portion, that is, a sixth link on a front-most end side. A vibrational component of angular velocity around an intended axis is obtained for each link on the basis of the detection result of the six-axis sensor. As such, control for suppressing vibration is performed. The vibrational component of the angular velocity of the link is called “torsional angular velocity”, “vibrational angular velocity”, or the like.
In the robot described in JP-A-2011-136395, since the posture of the six-axis sensor changes with the motion of the robot, it is necessary to perform coordinate axis transformation or the like, called Jacobi's transformation, from the detection result of the six-axis sensor, and to obtain the vibrational component of the angular velocity of each link. Moreover, it is necessary to perform computation in conformity with the rotation angle of a motor which changes every moment.
Since complicated and enormous computation processing is required, there is a problem in that a control device which has a high-performance and an expensive CPU (Central Processing Unit) or the like is required. This causes an increase in cost.
Also, since the complicated and enormous computation processing is required, there is a problem in that a computation error is likely to occur. If such an error occurs, it is not possible to sufficiently suppress vibration due to the computation error.